Tablet computers and other touch screen computers can accept screen surface inputs, e.g., surface strokes or point contacts via finger or stylus movements.
Various mechanical means have been proposed to associate a stylus with a screen, e.g., tethers and stylus wells formed in the computer/screen body. As tablet manufacturers compete to produce thinner, smaller, and lighter tablets, prior stylus wells or other stylus retainers are increasingly being omitted from the tablet computer. Losing and replacing the stylus are common complaints of tablet consumers.
Accordingly, improvements are sought in associating a stylus with a tablet computer or other touch screen device.